The HyperGEN - Minneapolis Field Center supported by the "Hypertension Genetic Epidemiology Network" will: 1. Help finalize and pilot the common protocol in the first year. 2. Serve as a Field Center to recruit and examine 525 participants in Years 2-4 as explained in the Master Research Plan. 3. Participate in Network subcommittees to implement, standardize, and monitor study procedures. 4. Help perform collaborative data analyses and prepare manuscripts summarizing the scientific findings of the HyperGen network. The Minneapolis Center's available and responsive population, and its experienced staff and investigators, will enhance the likelihood of HyperGen's success.